Another Covert Kira
by Ljeevas
Summary: Ending Death Note yang tidak menginginkan kematian sang detektif beserta para penerusnya. Modified Ending. COMPLETE.


**Another Covert Kira © Ljeevas**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata – cz I never take any profit from this fic.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Warning: **Canon, Modified ENDING, Plot agak cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC and another inperfectness? Let me know my fault in Review?

**Setting:** Sebelum L meninggal, setelah Light disekap dan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya tentang Death Note.

Malam musim panas yang hangat. Matahari terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rutinitas di daerah Kanto masih tampak riuh dari hiruk pikuk masyarakat yang bahkan beberapa diantaranya baru memulai aktivitas mereka.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, yang bahkan daerah Kanto belum dapat beristirahat dengan tenang karena hiruk pikuk yang tampaknya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda berhenti sejenak.

Begitupun bangunan-bangunan megah bertingkat dengan beribu neon yang tampak menyala memberikan gemerlap pada malam yang makin pekat. Salah satu bangunan di jantung Kanto mulai terasa lenggang. Satu persatu mobil mulai meninggalkan bangunan tersebut pergi menuju tempat yang lebih tenang tanpa gangguan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tiada henti-hentinya, berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga yang tengah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Ya. Di bangunan sebesar itu hanya dua orang pemuda di dalamnya beserta orang-orang yang...-entahlah, mungkin memang hanya mereka berdua. Mereka tampak tak terganggu oleh itu semua. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ryuuzaki dan Light Yagami.

Semua anggota penyidik Kira telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan terlelap bersama mimpi mereka, meninggalkan dua pemuda jenius yang terborgol bersama. Dan bersama-sama pula mereka masih terjaga mencoba meneliti kasus pembunuhan berantai dengan cara spiritual yang sedikit membingungkan.

Ryuuzaki duduk di depan belasan layar yang menunjukkan tempat-tempat berbeda, yang jelas bahwa semua itu merujuk pada kasus Kira. Sesekali matanya melirik pada buku hitam di hadapannya. Sesekali juga matanya melirik pada sosok pria berambut hazel di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Ryuuzaki?" pria hazel menoleh padanya, setelah sadar bahwa dirinya sesekali diamati.

"Light-kun, saya jengah dengan kasus Kira ini." Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan nada bosan yang tidak dibuat-buat dan membuat 'rekan'nya meninggalkan sedikit tanda tanya.

"Hah? Jadi kau akan menyerah Ryuuzaki?" Light mencemooh dengan tatapan masih lurus mengamati layar-layar di hadapannya.

"Saya tidak mengatakan kalau saya menyerah Liht-kun." Ryuuzaki kembali mengeluarkan nada bosan seperti anak kecil sambil memakan cake cokelat yang tampak menggiurkan. Sesekali cake itu dibuat main-main dengan mencincang-cincang cake tersebut dan kemudian memakannya dengan malas.

"Lantas?" Light sekarang mulai benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan mahluk aneh di sampingnya. Matanya terpaku pada kelakuan remaja yang benar-benar sudah tidak pantas disebut anak kecil, tapi masih bertingkah seperti itu.

"Presentase Kira adalah Light-kun sudah mencapai tujuh persen. Dan saya sangat yakin akan hal itu, yang berarti Light-kun adalah Kira." nada sarkastik terdengar jelas saat remaja pucat itu bicara. Matanya kini terkunci pada mata hazel yang juga terus memandanginya.

Pria hazel itu menutup mata seraya menghela napas panjang, berusaha(baca:berpura-pura) menahan amarah. "Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku bukan Kira, Ryuuzaki? Dan presentase itu pulalah yang membuatku jengah juga padamu."

"Light-kun. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengaku dan segera menyelesaikan kasus ini yang mulai tampak membosankan." mata obsidian itu masih mengunci hazel di hadapannya.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light berusaha menahan emosi nya tumpah ruah menjadi sebuah pengakuan.

"Berhentilah untuk mengelak Light-kun. Presentase itu sudah paten, dan 93 persennya hanya tinggal menunggu Light-kun untuk mengaku." mata obsidian itu membulat sempurna, menampakkan sedikit emosi dalam air mukanya. Bahkan suaranya juga sedikit meninggi.

"Berhentilah juga memojokkanku Ryuuzaki. Aku bukan Kira. Dan presentase patenmu itu hanya kekonyolanmu yang mulai jenuh karena tidak mendapatkan titik terang atas kasus ini." hazel pun sama. Ia juga menampakkan sedikit emosi amarah dengan meninggikan suaranya. Entah kenapa, tapi percakapan ini sedikit membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya topik ini tiba-tiba mencuat ke permukaan. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ini semua terlalu aneh.

"... Baiklah kalau Light-kun tidak mau mengaku." sekilas mata obsidian itu berkilat karena sesuatu. Dan kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya menjejakkan kaki telanjang nya ke lantai dingin.

"Akh! Terserah kau saja!" nadanya dibuat sedikit frustasi dengan gaya seperti mengacak rambut.

Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari jeans usangnya dan dengan itu ia melepas bergol dipergelangan tangannya dan memasangkannya pada kaki meja.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" Light tertegun melihat perbuatan pemuda bungkuk yang menahannya diruangan itu dengan memborgolnya pada kaki meja besi yang tertempel permanen di tembok sehingga dapat dipastikan ia tidak dapat kemanapun dalam radius lebih dari satu setengah meter.

"Aku lelah Light-kun. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." ucap pemuda emo tanpa menatap hazel yang menarik-narik rantai borgol di pergelangan nya dengan gusar.

Ryuuzaki melenggang meninggalkan ruangan bersama Light yang menatapnya tidak percaya, sebelum benar-benar keluar Ryuuzaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Watari. Awasi gerak-gerik Light-kun. Saya keluar sebentar." kalimat perintah begitu singkat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryuuzaki sudah berjalan pergi.

"Baik, Ryuuzaki." sebuah suara baritone palsu dari speaker di ujung ruangan menjawab perintah pria bungkuk yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

"Apa maksudmu Ryuuzaki?" Light berujar terlebih pada dirinya sendiri dengan frustasi sambil merutuki orang aneh itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ryuuzaki berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan dilantai paling atas HQ. Ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan itu gelap dan sepi. Tentu saja, karena ruangan itu sudah jarang sekali dimasuki olehnya.

Setelah lampu menyala, ruangan itu kini terlihat jelas. Hanya ruang kantor bos besar biasa tapi tentu saja dengan berpuluh-puluh makanan manis dalam kemasan yang berjajar rapi diatas meja dan juga sebuah pintu kayu kokoh di seberangruangan.

Matanya beralih pada laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja utama. Ryuuzaki membawa laptopnya berjalan menuju pintu diujung ruangan, dan didalamnya ia melihat banyak sekali...

Banyak sekali makanan manis. Tentu saja.

Ryuuzaki menarik sebuah kursi di belakangnya dan duduk diatasnya sambil menyalakan laptop. Dengan cepat ia membuka internet dan megetikkan sebuah link. Semacam situs untuk para penggemar dan pendukung Kira.

Ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras-keras, tapi menahannya.

Ya, Ryuuzaki memiliki salah satu akun penggemar Kira dengan nama samaran. Dan akun itu sudah lumayan terkenal karena postingan-postingannya yang propokatif. Ia sudah sering mem-posting tulisan-tulisan mendukung Kira. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, Ryuuzaki melakukan ini hanya untuk 'membantu' penyelidikan. Ia mencari tahu reaksi-reaksi pemuja Kira dengan postingan yang ditulisnya disana, seperti tanggapan posting yang ditulisnya seminggu lalu.

RyuuLoveKira(akun Ryuuzaki):_ Kira adalah dewa yang membersihkan dunia dengan cara yang luar biasa. Saya sangat menghargainya dengan membunuh semua orang yang memang tidak perlu hidup di dunia baru Kira. KIRA ADALAH DEWA DUNIA BARU YANG MEMBAWA KEDAMAIAN!_

201 Comment.

"Hn.."

Ryuuzaki menghela napas panjang. Ia mengamati antusiasme para pemuja Kira yang terus meningkat.

Ryuuzaki mengambil cake buah besar dan menyendokinya perlahan. Matanya terpejam. Ia sedang berpikir keras, sambil merasakan buah ceri dalam mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan manis.

Setelah beberapa saat matanya kembali terbuka menampilkan obsidian hitam yang tampak lelah.

Ryuuzaki kembali terpaku pada laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana, membuat postingan baru. Untuk beberapa saat ia bimbang. Ia mengamati tulisan dihadapannya, ia benar-benar ragu untuk sesaat dan kembali berpikir.

Akhirnya keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia meng klik tombol send dibawah tulisan-tulisan itu.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Ryuuzaki?" sapa Light tanpa menoleh pada sosok yang baru masuk ruang penyelidikan. Matanya terpaku pada layar monitor dihadapannya yang menampilkan korban-korban Kira dengan cara kematian yang tampak sangat jelas dapat diatur.

"Saya hanya keluar sebentar. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dibelakang Light, ikut mengamati apa yang diamati subjek didepannya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh Ryuuzaki. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Light memutar kursi nya menghadap Ryuuzaki yang masih memandangi layar didepan nya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Light-kun." suaranya terdengar misterius bagi Light. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menembus tembok pertahanan Ryuuzaki untuk mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya itu sehingga Light hanya menganggapnya sabagai salah satu dari sekian keanehan mahluk yang sedang ditatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hah, apa kau sudah semangat lagi Ryuuzaki?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang sekilas terbesit di otaknya melihat mata obsidian itu tiba-tiba membulat sempurna.

"..." Ryuuzaki tidak menjawab. Dan beralih pada kursi kosong disebelah Light dan melompat ke atasnya.

.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara baritone kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Light-kun. _Seandainya_ Light-kun _bukan_ Kira. Apakah Light-kun tidak takut mati karena menentang Kira?" ujar Ryuuzaki serius menekankan kata-kata seandainya dan bukan. Sekali lagi mata obsidiannya menatap lekat-lekat pria hazel di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa 'seandainya'? Tapi... Sebenarnya daripada takut mati, aku lebih takut tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini Ryuuzaki." Light kembali memasang poker face-nya dengan meyakinkan. _'Membahas masalah ini lagi, eh Ryuuzaki?' _batinnya merutuk lagi.

"Presentase Light-kun adalah Kira meningkat tiga persen." baritone tanpa emosi kembali terdengar sarkastik di telinga Light.

"He-hei. Apa maksudnya itu Ryuuzaki? Aku hanya menyatakan pendapatku saja. Memangnya apa yang salah?" poker face-nya benar-benar meyakinkan. Padahal dalam hati ia mendongkol setengah mati. _'Apa aku salah bicara lagi Ryuuzaki?'_.

"Pernyataanmu itu sedikit menyinggung Light-kun. Light-kun memanglah Kira yang berharap bahwa saya tidak akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Ryuuzaki berujar sedih sambil menuangkan sepoci teh dalam cangkir, yang membuat ekspresinya seakan menghina.

"Tck. Terserah apa katamu. Meskipun aku mengatakannya sampai berbusa, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku Ryuuzaki." Light melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain tanpa memedulikan ucapan Ryuuzaki yang sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya. Karena Light-kun memanglah Kira." ujar Ryuuzaki mengintimidasi.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light mulai frustasi dengan orang keras kepala disebelahnya.

"Kita lihat saja, Light-kun. Saya akan selesaikan kasus ini walaupun saya akan mati setelahnya." Ryyuuzaki menyesap teh-dengan-banyak-gula nya dengan perlahan.

"Ya! Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan bodoh!" Light berteriak keras-keras mengarah pada pemuda panda disebelanya.

"..." seakan tidak mendengar apapun, Ryuuzaki hanya diam sambil kembali menysap tehnya.

"Aku lelah Ryuuzaki. Aku mau tidur." ucap Light pada akhirnya. Menutup pembicaraan dengan topik yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi semua penyidik Kira.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

HQ, a week later

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin. Seakan memberi pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entahlah..

Dua pemuda sedang mengunci diri mereka dalam ruang tidur. Salah seorang diantaranya, yang berambut hazel sudah terlelap membelakangi pemuda lainnya yang tampak masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tsk, bahkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Apa boleh buat?" pemuda insomnia berbicara sendiri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bekerja dan berbicara sendiri.

Ia mengamati. Membaca setiap baris tulisan dihadapannya.

RyuuLoveKira: _Kira adalah DEWA. Tiidak boleh ada yang menentangnya! Tidak boleh ada yang boleh melawannya! Saya bersumpah demi orang-orang yang Kira hakimi! Bahkan setelah seluruh kepolisian Jepang bertekuk lutut dihadapan sang DEWA, sekelompok manusia hina masih saja berusaha mengalahkan kuasa sang DEWA. Berikut nama-nama pembelot yang berusaha menghakimi Kira sang DEWA dunia baru: Light Yagami(20), Soichiro Yagami(46), Touta Matsuda(24), Kanzo Mogi(26), Hideki Ide(26), Hirokazu Ukita(26), serta L yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Selain L dan Light Yagami, mereka adalah mantan kepolisian Jepang yang membelot untuk melawan sang DEWA. Biarkan sang DEWA menghakimi mereka!_

Comment 724

Dibawah postingan-postingan tersebut terdapat foto-foto orang-orang yang bersangkutan diatas.

Itu adalah postingan yang dibuat Ryuuzaki minggu lalu.

Ya. Ryuuzaki yang menulis semua itu. Ryuuzaki juga yang meletakkan foto Light dan yang lainnya disana. Ryuuzaki benar-benar serius saat ia mengatakan jengah dengan kasus ini. Sehingga ia menyelesaikan kasus dengan cara konyol dan cepat seperti ini. Menurutnya adalah cara yang praktis dan tidak akan menimbulkan korban lebih banyak lagi, daripada terus berjatuhan korban selagi menunggui 'sang DEWA' mengakui perbuatannya.

Ryuuzaki sedikit terkikik geli dengan julukan sang DEWA yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia jengah berhadapan dengan pembunuh bermuka dua. Meski sebentar lagi mungkin titel itu akan melekat juga padanya.

.

Suara detak jam dinding mengalun lembut sementara ia sedang termenung sendiri sambil menatap wajah orang yang terlelap disebelahnya. Pria hazel yang tampak tidur dengan tenang.

'Light-kun. Saya menyesal harus melakukan ini, karena Light-kun adalah teman saya yang pertama.' ucap Ryuuzaki lirih.

.

.

"Light-kun! Bangun! Light-kun!"

Pemuda hazel mengerjap. Matanya silau karena sinar lampu kamar yang terlalu terang masuk dalam matanya tiba-tiba.

"Hnh... Ada apa Ryuuzaki? Ini masih terlalu pagi..." ia menggeliat meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Saya ingin bebicara dengan Light-kun untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengakui dosa-dosa saya, setelah itu saya bisa tenang." suara baritone terdengar sangat buru-buru dan terdesak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ryuuzaki? Apa maksudmu?" pemuda hazel itu masih terlalu linglung sehingga menjawabnya dengan nada bercanda yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Light-kun akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Saya sudah pastikan itu."

Mata hazel itu membulat seketika.

"Ap-apa? Apa maksudmu Ryuuzaki? Apa kau gila?" ia bingung harus menanggapi dengan cara bagaimana. Menurutnya ini lelucon yang keterlaluan.

"Tidak Light-kun." masih dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ap-Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Atau... jangan-jangan, tolong katakan kau tidak melakukannya Ryuuzaki!"

Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan buku berwarna hitam, membuka halaman demi halaman dan menghadapkannya pada pemuda hazel yang tampak sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Maaf Light-kun. Tapi saya melakukannya... Saya melakukannya. Saya terlalu lelah untuk ini."

"Apa maksudmu heh? Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" pemuda hazel itu meraih buku dihadapannya tidak percaya, memperhatikan barisan nama disana yang sangat dikenalnya. Nama semua penyidik Kira dan namanya sendiri juga tertulis jelas disana.

"Saya menulis nama Kira pada Death Note yaitu nama anda serta para penyidik disini sebagai alibi bagi saya." pemuda emo itu melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih terburu-buru.

"Ap-apa?.." pemuda hazel masih tampak tidak mempercaayai apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda aneh dihadapannya yang terus memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dengarkan saya Light-kun. Satu jam akan sangat berguna bagi saya untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"..." pemuda hazel serasa membeku.

"Saya lelah Light-kun. Ada banyak hal yang bisa saya lakukan diluar sana selain hanya menunggu pengakuan Light-kun yang sudah sangat jelas adalah Kira. Serta bukti-bukti yang terus menghilang dengan adanya Shinigami yang membantu Light-kun. Mungkin menurut Light-kun tindaka saya ini terrkesan ceroboh. apalagi kemungkinan Kira adalah Light-kun belum benar-benar 100 persen. Saya tidak menyesalinya, Light-kun. Lagipula keyakinan saya terus meningkat dengan diketahuinya pion-pion yang membantu Kira diluar sana. Dan saya sudah mendapat dua nama dari sebuah situs penggemar Kira, terutama yang terus menyangkal bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira. Kiyomi Takada dan Teru Mikami. Saya sudah menulis nama mereka juga di Death Note dengan sebab kematian yang lebih terperinci. Mereka berdua akan mengakui perbuatan anda, Light-kun. Tapi hanya dihadapan saya. Sehingga hilangnya Kira tidak akan disadari oleh siapapun dan lenyap begitu saja. Seperti halnya anda, Light Yagami."

"Ko-konyol..." sekarang ia benar-benar mulai gila. Wajah tampan nya seakan berubah menjadi monster yang mengamuk.

"Apanya Light-kun?" suara itu sekarang benar-benar tanpa emosi. Seakan tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau hanya menjebakku." pemuda depresi itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh dihadapannya dengan kasar. Sementara pemuda yang yang menjadi korban tidak melawan sama sekali, bahkan jawabannya tampak tidak peduli.

"Terserah. Akan terbukti kurang dari sejam Light-kun."

"Kau...kau bercanda kan Ryuuzaki? Kau hendak membuatku percaya padamu kemudian...kemudian kau akan membuatku mengaku bahwa aku adalah Kira?" kini ia tak lagi menutup-nutupi setelah melihat sosok hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba dan menunjukkan seringaian yang tampak lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Jadi... benar? Light-kun adalah Kira?" kini mata obsidian itu membulat puas. Tanpa disadarinya segaris senyuman mengembang di bibir pucatnya.

"Tidak! Tidak bodoh! Aku adalah Dewa! Dewa dunia baru! Aku adalah Dewa baru bagi seluruh umat, Ryuuzaki!" pemuda hazel itu kini menggila. Tawanya meledak sarkastik.

"Menyedihkan sekali Light-kun." senyuman itu hilang tak berbekas digantikan raut wajah mengasihani.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Kau bilang aku memalukan? Kau juga akan mati 13 hari lagi bila kau tidak menulis di Death Note itu lagi Ryuuzaki! Kau akan menjadi sama memalukan seperti diriku kalau ingin bertahan hidup!" pemuda itu berteriak penuh amarah karena emosinya yang tiba-tiba membeludak karena melihat ekspresi yang paling dibencinya.

"Kau bahkan mulai gila Light-kun. Kau menggunakan lelucon yang kau buat sendiri untuk mengancamku, eh?"

"Eh?" wajahnya menegang. Light bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyelidikan pemuda nyentrik dengan tampang menantang sudah sampai sejauh itu.

"Khu khu khu.." mahluk menyeramkan yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati akhirnya ikut bersuara. Nampaknya ia mulai tertarik.

"Ryuk!" Light berteriak memanggil Shinigami Ryuk.

"Shinigami, apa benar ada peraturan bohong yang ditulis dalam Death Note yang kau bawa? Seperti peraturan 13 hari itu?" Ryuuzaki menginterupsi reuni antara Kira dan Shinigami'nya'.

"Khu khu khu. Mungkin ya. Atau mungkin saja tidak." suara menakutkan dengan wujud yang sama menakutkan menjawab ringan.

"Kalau begitu saya tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa saya didalamnya, Light-kun. Kalau memang benar ada peraturan palsu tersebut maka penyekapan Light-kun sia-sia. Dan jika dalam 13 hari nanti saya tidak mati itu akan menjadi bukti penting bahwa Light-kun benar-benar Kira."

"Ryuuzaki! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!" Light mencengkram kerah baju Ryuzaki dan didorongnya tubuh itu hingga jatuh terjerembab dari atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak bisa Light-kun. Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi dari permainan ini. Ini adalah permainan hidup dan mati, dan Light-kun sendirilah yang memulainya. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat kita semua akan mati eh?" jawabnya santai dan err..-nampak seperti psikopat, eh?

"Kau gila Ryuuzaki!" Light menindih tubuh tak bergerak yang hanya pasrah diam diperlakukan seperti apapun.

"Dua menit lagi Light-kun. Nikmatilah saat-saat ini."melenggang santai

"Kau... bajingan kau Ryuuzaki! Hentikan semua omong kosong tidak masuk akal ini Ryuuzaki!" Light menghajar wajah tirus pucat bertubi-tubi yang hanya ditahan dengan kekuatan seadanya tanpa pembalasan.

"Light-kun tolong diam. Hiruplah udara sebanyak yang kau mampu." nampaknya pemuda pucat itu mulai kesakitan dengan segala perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Ryuk. Apa yang kau lakukan diam berdiri disana tolol? Bantu aku! Kau masih ingin melihat yang lebih menarik kan? Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu! Tulis nama bajingan dihadapanku ini Ryuk!"

"Khu khu khu. Tidak ada gunanya membantumu Light-o. Sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Membosankan. Tapi terima kasih atas hiburan yang kau berikan selama ini Light-o."

"Ryuk! dasar bangsat! Baj... Akh..."

Darah segar muncrat dari mulut Yagami Light yang mengotori pakaian pemuda yang masih ditindihnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat menahan sakit di daerah jantungnya. Pasokan udara disekitarnya seakan habis tak berbekas yang membuat kerja jantungnya berhenti dan kemudian mati di tempat.

Sementara pemuda yang ditindihnya buru-buru berdiri sambil mengamati saat-saat terakhir sang DEWA yang menggelinjang kesakitan.

Pemuda pucat hanya memandanginya datar kemudian bergumam, '_Sayonara... Kira...'_

__Pemuda itu berlari kecil meninggalkan onggokan tubuh tak berdaya di belakangnya. Ia berlari menuju atap dimana sebuah helikopter sudah menunggunya dengan seorang pria tua dan dua orang pilot sudah menunggu didalamnya. Ia terengah-engah memasuki helikopter itu yang segera melesat pergi.

.

Ditempat lain, serangan jantung juga terjadi pada beberapa orang yang semuanya terlibat dalam kasus Kira. Beberapa jam setelahnya berita-berita itu sudah muncul dalam berita-berita dini hari.

_'...Seluruh korban Kira kali ini dapat dipastikan adalah mantan polisi yang melawan Kira. Mereka dipastikan terkena serangan jantung dalam waktu yang bersamaan.'_

'... _Konon nama-nama ini sudah tersebar luas dalam situs pendukung Kira semenjak seminggu yang lalu...'_

'..._ Ini adalah pembalasan Kira atas semua tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan para pembelot pelawan Dewa! Mereka pantas mati...'_

Suara-suara itu terus bergema dalam ruangan bergaya Inggris klasik dengan belasan layar monitor yang tertempel di dinding. Semua menyiarkan berita dini hari dengan topik yang hampir sama. 'Kematian para Pembelot Kira?'.

Seorang remaja mengamati semua itu tanpa berkedip. Telinganya menelaah setiap kalimat yang keluar dari benda-benda elektronik canggih dihadapannya. Pandangannya penuh menyiratkan sebuah makna. Tapi... entahlah, hanya pemuda itu yang tahu.

.

.

Teru Mikami dan Takada Kiyomi meninggal 13 hari kemudian gantung diri di tempat yang sama, setelah menceritakan apa yang ingin seseorang misterius dengarkan dan kemudian... entahlah- semuanya terlalu misterius untuk dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan bungkuk dengan lolipop tersemat diantara bibir pucatnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya. Antara senang, menyesal, marah, malu? Tidak ada yang bisa digambarkan dari wajahnya.

_'Biarkan itu menjadi rahasiaku..._

_Salah satu masa kelam dari bagian hidupku?_

_Salah satu dosa terbesar dalam hidupku?_

_Biarlah... asal hanya aku yang tahu..._

_Asal aku benar. Tidak akan jadi masalah besar bukan?_

Pemuda itu masih berjalan tidak peduli, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin senja yang lembut.

Disana ia berdiri mematung. Dikeluarkannya perlahan buku hitam dari balik bajunya. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan angin lembut menerpa dirinya dengan bersahabat. Dengan cepat ia menulis sesuatu disana, kemudian dibakarnya buku itu dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi abu dan hilang ditiup angin.

_Kaak...kaaaaak..._

_"Khu khu khu... L Lawliet, meninggal 13 hari kemudian dengan tenang eh?"_


End file.
